Kodama
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: Ina moment of silence in the shadow of the trees, the strength of Konoha is shown to a young miko. Kakashi/OC/ NO LEMONS/ BAD JAPANESE ORIGINALLY WRITTEN AS TYPING PRACTICE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first off, My Japanese is really bad. I wrote this as an exercise in typing Japanese, and I didn't dare show it to my Professor.

It contains my OC, Murasaki, and Kakashi, and it is an excerpt form the Tale of Flowering Fortunes, which is currently being re-written.

さて、最初に、私の日本語は本当に悪いです。私は日本で、あえて私は教授に見せていない入力の練習には書いている。

それに含まれる私のオリジナルキャラクター、藤原の紫、はたけ　カカシ 、それを形成されている物語の抜粋開花運勢、現在されて再書かれています。

Murasaki's name should be in Katakana, but I couldn't figure out how to do it on the program until it was too late.

* * *

紫戻る記念石に座っていた。以来、彼女がほしいのですがあまりにも多くの左に変わっていた...

まだ戻ってこられてとても良い感じ...  
彼女の病気は、彼女がしてナルトの人生の中で、より効果的な役割を果たすことができないだろう。たぶん...

彼女の周り、いや、彼女が滞在することは許可されていた立ち往生した...となっているので、欠けていないだろう...  
梢には風の音彼女の思考や紫から彼女の目を開くと、それは変な風を感じていたが、彼女は彼女を見つけるかくはん。  
彼女は彼女の出演は、梢に向かっ灰色の目、少し険しい。風がない...

おそらくそれは彼女の想像していた..

風音をもう一度、この時間を2つの方向から来始めた。紫完全に、彼女の手を本能的になるまで彼女武器土  
彼女の目は彼女と彼女は混乱の元：回転、どんぐりの形を頭と体をクリアするのは、乳児の端には大きな木の根元に土を凍結したとの小さな生き物を見つける時に周辺の森林を捜索した。  
"児玉... "紫は、小規模森林を見つめてスプライトを吸い込んだ。以来、彼女は彼女は非常に小さいでした...

そして、彼女は彼女が1つの村で過ごしたよ、すべての時間に見たことがなかった自分を見ていないが...  
紫のクリアで、彼女の目は、 2つ目の児玉は、落下時には他の音の増加に頭を親しみを込めて震えていた。  
にシフトするまでは、葉の影、児玉大きな数字で表示されるまで、すべての面に紫周辺始めた。  
興奮の寒さはわずかに紫の背筋を走った。これは、健全な森林再び...

...意味は、健康 村は葉の中に隠して  
彼女はにっこりとバックを、小さな生き物、木々の基地の周りを実行するにフェードアウトラウンジを見て、楽しそうに枝に座っていた。  
紫は、このことに何かを楽しんでいた。はなく全員が児玉を参照してくださいということが分かった。洗練された人たちだけ精神的な力があり、そのときでさえ、児玉誰を選んで自分だけは明らか...  
風の強い突風が突然梢から掃引とは一瞬のうちに、児玉去っていきました。紫彼女の目は彼女の髪をブラシして、フィールド全体を見て彼女に向かって外を見ました。  
"ああ...はたけ さん... "彼女は静かにつぶやいた、彼女の胸に彼女の手の引き上げは、銀色の髪の上忍としての森林のスプライトはまだ近くに自分の考えを描いた。  
"あなたは"彼は、石の横にひざまずいてつぶやいた...藤原さんは、幽霊でも見たように見える。紫再び森には、彼女は、彼女の笑顔だったから機能gracing見えた。  
"いや...これはかなりマシだった... "  
彼女に首をかしげるカカシ与えたが、彼女は気づかなかったという。彼女の目は小さな児玉にも、木の根っこに座って、彼女の頭を陽気にうなずいで決着した。 カカシ 、彼女の次は立ち上がり、フィールド全体を眺める。  
"いい感じですか？ "  
として、スプライトの距離にシフト影に色あせた紫、それはそれと一緒におしゃべりフェージングうなずいた。


	2. English Translation

A/N: This is the English translation if the first chapter. I wrote it in English first, then hand-translated it into Japanese using hiragana and Katakana (because kanji and I have a volatile relationship) and then I typed it up in the language lab on campus.

Enjoy!

これは、英語翻訳されています。楽しむ！

* * *

Murasaki sat back against the memorial stone. So much had changed since she'd left…yet it felt so good to be back…

It made her sick, however, that she'd not been able to play a more effective role in Naruto's life. Maybe…had she stuck around, no, had she been permitted to stay…he wouldn't have turned out so wanting…

The sound of the wind on the treetops stirred her from her thoughts and Murasaki opened her eyes, finding it strange that she hadn't felt the wind.  
She cast her grey eyes towards the treetops, frowning slightly. There was no breeze…perhaps it had been her imagination…  
The wind sound started up again, this time coming from two directions. Murasaki sat up fully, her hand going instinctively for her kunai.  
Her eyes searched the forest around her and she froze upon locating the source of the disruption: a small creature with a revolving, acorn-shaped head and the body of an infant sat on the roots of a large tree on the edge of the clearing.

"Kodama…" Murasaki breathed, staring at the small forest-sprite. She hadn't seen one since she was very small…and she'd never seen one in all the time she'd spent in the village…  
Murasaki looked around the clearing, her eyes falling on a second Kodama, shaking it's head affectionately at the other as the sounds increased.  
In the ever-shifting shadows of the leaves, the Kodama began to appear in greater numbers, surrounding Murasaki on all sides.  
A slight chill of excitement ran down Murasaki's spine. This meant that the forest was healthy again…that Konohagakure was healthy…  
She smiled and sat back down, watching the little creatures fade in and out, running around the bases of trees and lounging happily in the boughs.  
Murasaki knew that this was something to be enjoyed; not everyone could see a kodama. Only those who had refined spiritual power, and even then, kodama only reveled themselves to whom they chose…

A strong gust of wind suddenly swept down from the treetops and in an instant, the kodama were gone. Murasaki brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked out across the field to see someone heading towards her.  
"Ah…Hatake-san…" She muttered quietly, raising her hand to her chest, her thoughts still on the forest sprites as the silver haired jounin drew near.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost…Fujiwara-san" He muttered, kneeling down beside the stone. Murasaki looked back to the forest from where she stood, a smile gracing her features.

"No…this was much better…"

Kakashi gave her a quizzical look, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were settled upon a small kodama, still sitting on the roots of a tree, nodding it's head cheerfully at her. Kakashi stood up, following her gaze across the field.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Murasaki nodded as the sprite faded away into the shifting shadows, it's chatter fading along with it.


End file.
